Daredevil vs Little Mac
Necromercer / Irish Vs Writer Collab! Season 1, Episode 1! Finale (32).jpg|Necromercer Daredevil vs Mac.png|Irish VS Writer 'Description' When two people who have some relation to boxing, that have also been discriminated against for a disability. Note: This will be composite Little Mac (He will have his SSBU Moveset) against MCU Daredevil. 'Intro' Necro: Boxing is one of the world's most popular sports, and today's combatants are in fact boxers, or at least related to one. Mercer: Little Mac, the Short Brooklyn Brawler. Irish and Sean: And Daredevil, the Blind Man Without Fear! Necro and Mercer: Who the hell are you? Irish: We're here to help with this episode. Sean: Yeah. We will be covering Daredevil. Necro: Less work on me. Mercer: Sounds Good. Necro, Mercer Irish and Sean: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Little Mac Punches Into DEATH BATTLE!(Necromercer)' Necro: Not much is known about Little Mac's early life. What we do know Is that he was born in the Bronx, at the age of 17, Mac decided to join the WVBA, the World Video Boxing Association. Mercer: Mac entered the tournament, and was in for a hell of a fight. But to even come close to the fighters in the WVBA, he would need training. Enter Doc Louis, a former heavy weight champion. Necro: Mac trained hard and gave us one of the best workout themes in gaming, and managed to move his way up the ladder and end up fighting against the current Boxing Champion, Mike Tyson. yeah, the Mike Tyson, like the real life boxer. Mercer: And surprisingly, Mac beat all odds, and won. That's right, he beat Mike Tyson. Necro: Onto Mac's actual boxing. Mac uses the Swarmer style, which means that he prioritizes speed over power, and tries to overwhelm his foes with multiple blows. Mercer: Mac has many different attack techniques, such as the Jolt Haymaker, as dash punch which allows Mac to avoid Projectiles, and it can also be used in mid-air. Necro: Next is the Rising Uppercut. In this attack, Mac jumps into the air, spinning as he jumps, while preforming an uppercut, successfully creating a vortex which sucks foes in for more hits. Mercer: Then we have the Straight Lunge. This attack is a chargeable attack, which, when fully charged launches Mac forward, and deals massive damage to who ever is hit by it. While Mac is charging it, it is almost impossible to make him lose the charge, as he has become unflinchable.(Meaning he can't be stunned or staggered.) Necro: But all of thesepale in comparison to Little Mac's strongest attacks, Being the Star Punch and the K.O. Uppercut. Mercer: The Star Punch is a super attack, which Mac can use after he avoids an attack. However if he gets hit while he has one ready, he loses it and has to wait to get another one. he can have up to three at one time. Necro: The K.O. Uppercut is easily Mac's strongest attack. This move charges overtime, and it charges faster if Mac avoids getting hit. And when fully charged, lets just say, you don't want to be any where near that attack. It also ignores conventional durability, as an added side effect. (Shows images of various SSBU fighter getting one shot by the K.O. Uppercut.) Mercer: But what would he be without his physicality? Necro: Right. Little Mac is strong enough to fight on par with Boxers like Mr. Sandman, who can smash a building to pieces with just a few hits. Let's look at how strong this really is. Based on what we are shown of the building, it is a one-story gym type place, and is about thirty-six feet tall, and about eighty-seven feet wide. Concrete has a density of 150 pounds per square foot, and steel has a density of 490 pounds per square foot. Assuming it was equal parts stone and steel per square foot, the amount of force needed to destroy this building in one punch is equivalent to about 4.24 tons of TNT. Now, Mr. Sandman did not Destroy the building in one punch, he did it in about eight. (He was shown punching the inside of the building four times, and the outside once, but I refuse to believe he destroyed the rest of the building in one punch. Mercer: so, what your saying is Mr. Sandman can punch with a force equivalent to 0.53 tons of TNT, which means that Mac should be able to fight on par with him. Necro: You can do math? Mercer: I can do many things. Now lets get to Mac's speed. Necro: Right. Little Mac is able to react to attacks from Piston Honda, a guy who can outrun bullet trains. Bullet Trains move at 375mph. He is also able to attack at such a speed. Piston has an attack known as the Honda Rush. In this attack he throws a barrage of punches, all of which move at 375mph (for scaling reasons), and the max amount of punches that he can throw in a single Honda Rush is eight. For Mac to avoid all of these attacks, he would have to have avoided and reacted at speeds close to Mach 4.(Mach 3.931874797 to be exact) Mercer: But when the going gets rough, and It looks like Mac may lose the fight, he has one trump card, known as Giga Mac. Necro: Giga Mac is a powerful transformation which vastly increases Mac's strength and durability, but deceases his speed. This form grants Mac the ability to get his star punches without actually having to fight, this time giving him star punches when he taunts. Which he does. A lot. Mercer: But, Mac is not without his weaknesses. Mac is fast, but he not as strong as other boxers that he has fought against. Next, lets cover the elephant in the room. Mac's height and weight. Mac is only 5'7 (1.7 m)and only weighs an astonishing 107lbs. That means that he will almost always be at a weight disadvantage, no matter who he is fighting. And, Mac mainly relies on his speed in combat, and can't do much if he's out classed in speed. Necro: But overall, Little Mac is one champion that you don't want to mess with. ' LittleMacgif.gif ' 'MCU Daredevil Dares DEATH BATTLE! (Irish Vs Writer)' Sean: Hell's Kitchen is easily one of the biggest shit holes in the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe by far, Kids being kidnapped from their screaming parents and murders or robberies are as common in this slum as the rain coming from the sky. Irish: And sadly these people have nobody to protect them as the Police are in the back-pocket of the mobsters like Kingpin and the media are too scared to report on these monsters in fear of being murdered and forgotten by the sands of time, Well that is except one mad eejit in red body-armour that battered around the criminals on the street like their victims. Sean: This mad eejit as you have called him, my comrade, Is a man who has been through years of torture who decided to help the people of his home town so they wouldn't experience the same pain that he had to feel, This selfless man has been nicknamed by the media as "Daredevil" Irish: But in the courts, he is known as the blind lawyer, Matt Murdock. 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Trivia' 'Next Time' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:The Irish VS Writer Off-Season Category:Irish VS Writer Off-Season Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Boxing vs Martial Artist themed Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles